Genus and Species: Antirrhinum hybrida. 
Variety Denomination: xe2x80x98Drayelxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of snapdragon, botanically known as Antirrhinum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Drayelxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the seed/pod parent CF1-10, an unnamed and unpatented bronze proprietary line and the pollen parent CF1-105B, an unnamed and unpatented bronze proprietary line.
xe2x80x98Drayelxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new snapdragon cultivars with yellow colored flowers, dark green foliage, vigorous growth and basal branching.
The new cultivar was created in 1999 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. over a 1xc2xd year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif.; Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.